Wireless networks typically allow a wireless device to connect to the wireless networks through a base station or access point that is wired to the network. The wireless device can transmit data packets that are received by the base station or access point and then routed through the network. The wireless network can include many base stations or access points that are each wired to the network.
Wireless networks include wireless links that are susceptible to interference. Wireless mesh networks typically include many wireless links, and therefore, can be particularly susceptible to interference. One form of interference is self interference, in which a wireless link within the wireless mesh network receives interfering signals from other wireless links of the wireless mesh network. As packets are relayed through the wireless mesh network, they can suffer from the effects of self-interference, or they may cause interference to other links within the wireless mesh network.
The self-interference can limit the air-time availability to nodes of a wireless network. That is, the self-interfering signals of a node within a wireless network occupy transmission air-time, thereby limiting the transmission air-time available to other nodes of the wireless network. Nodes that have poor quality wireless links can be particularly problematic because they typically require low-order modulation formats, and high packet re-transmissions. Lower order modulation formats and re-transmissions both cause the air-time per bit efficiency to drop, resulting in the occupation of more air-time for each successfully transmitted bit.
Due to the interconnectivity of many devices within a wireless mesh network, activities and conditions of devices within the wireless mesh network can greatly influence the operation of other devices within the wireless mesh network. For example, load imbalances in one area of a mesh network can adversely affect the operation of the mesh network at other locations. Additionally, channel selections and routing path selections of some devices can adversely affect the operation of other devices within the same wireless mesh network.
It is desirable to have a method and apparatus for monitoring conditions of a wireless network. It is additionally desirable to be able to locate network condition, and correlate conditions and activities of the wireless network with operating parameters of the wireless network.